Glass Shards
by Miyuki Chiyo
Summary: "Why do you think we have parents that look like mirror reflections of each other?" She combed her fingers through the dirty stained wig, calming herself from the frustration she felt at the young man's idiocy and slowness. "Aren't you suppose to be with 'Fine' right now, Senpai?" (Not suited for the faint hearted, character deaths, considering for rated m) Please R&R.


**A really late or early bday present to AngelNyanCat. Featuring yandere Rein and kuudere Fine.**

 **Not suited for the faint hearted, and warnings about the descriptive deaths and gores.**

 **The main ideas taken are yandere Rein, and kuudere Fine, taking the roles of Megumi and Ayano in Yandere Simulator.**

 **Civil Processes in the US are quite boring and long, but it needs to be done. Offenders under eighteen are tried in a private court, their names hidden and their sentence decided by a sole judge instead of a jury made up of randomly selected twelve civilians of the community.**

 **Responses:**

xowinterbellsxo: _Yup, this was the story I was fretting about in pm. It's based off of Yandere Simulator, since recently I started playing that game so you're correct on that assumption. I still can't take a panty shot without getting caught. ;-; I think you would like the next one-shot I'm planning better. It's much longer and is about a girl's life. I'm entering a dark phase in my life, I can feel it._

 **Revised and Edited: 1/23/2017, 6:59 PM-8:37 PM**

* * *

"You have a visitor, Prisoner 1014R."

The guard fumbled through a huge ring of over twenty widely different keys, the only similarity being they were all rusted, stained with age. Stepping back, a young man roughly the age of eighteen entered the jail cell, as the guard locked the door behind him, reminding him of the time he had. He turned around to see her, her vibrant hair that he once admired greatly now dirty and dusted with the untidiness of the jail cell. The distasteful striped shirt was too big for her, and it seemed as the jail cell had once contained serial killer, cold-blooded murderers that were twice, no triple her age.

She was not a murderer. He was sure of it, regardless of society's current opinion of her. The tenth floor of the Star Prison was reserved solely for people who were responsible, or held responsible for massacres. Even numbers were for repeated offenders. The prison system was confusing, but it made sense. Offenders under eighteen were held in rooms that were multiples of the number seven. They caught the wrong girl. He wanted to defend her so valiantly in court, yet he could not speak against the cold hard evidence that was found. He knew it wasn't her. He knew the truth.

There was no fingerprints found on the murder weapons, except one. A common baseball bat that no one suspected. It killed a young freshman. That was the only male in the murders they said she committed. The reason for her murders were undefined, for the investigators could not connect the victims. They deemed her insane, that her killings were random.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Her blank eyes were stuck on the floor, so dim and dark, like she had given up all hope. He wanted to hug her, tell her everything was going to be better, that life might seem hard currently, but it would get better. But that would have been a lie. This wasn't a cliche movie or drama. This was reality.

"You did a great act out there. They all believed it."

He knew she was innocent. Yet, she herself gave a voice confession of her delight when she killed the young girls, allowing the judge to condemn her guilty. She gave the gruesome details of the blood and the skillfulness of how she executed the girls, always with a bright, sadistic smile on her face. The scary confession reminded him so greatly of one of Eager Allen Poe's dark stories.

She didn't invoke her rights, the right to remain silent and instead, she incriminated herself in front of the judge, right then and there with her confession. The fact she was smiling led the detectives to drop the case from further investigation, ending the case with the mere fact she was simply insane. With no morals. No beliefs.

He knew that she wasn't like that. She was misunderstood by everyone. Society stunk of prejudice. If they got to know her, they wouldn't have believed she was a murderer. They would have defended her. But a judge shouldn't be biased, he knew, for it would be unfair.

Judging by the skepticism held in his eyes, he wasn't convinced by her act. She wasn't shocked at the fact he knew the truth. But he didn't know all of it. He only had pieces of the puzzle, and she intended to keep it that way.

"My mom once did the same. Only with a different one."

 _She took in one hand the concealed knife she had stole from the cooking club. Too bad the club would no longer be able to function after the school bans all the knives. Too bad. She had wore the gloves from the drama class, preventing her fingerprints from the knife, connecting her to the murder._

 _With the other hand, she skillfully steered the conversation to an area where they wouldn't be disturbed as she slowly revealed her true objective for this conversation. Might as well say, last conversation with the girl._ _"You know, Altezza-chan, it was your fault to hog your big brother all to yourself."_

 _The blonde girl, who normally was bold and possessive, stepped back. Fear was succumbing her in her green eyes as her eyes widened as she saw the knife. "You? You were the one responsible for all the unexplained suicides, the disappearances?"_

 _She scoffed, her eyes dilating at the pleasure she was going to feel after removing this 'obstacle'. So much less stress, making it easier for her goal._

 _"What is that in your hand? Back away from her!" She gritted her teeth in her frustration. Another obstacle had appeared. The student council president had to suddenly appear like the big hero she was, this time instead of all others. But it wouldn't interfere with her business, this new upsetting appearance, knowing the deed, or death, had to be done._

 _She drove the shiny clean metal blade into her heart, wishing she had time to enjoy the delicious heartwarming sounds the girl was making, choking and hanging on her last breaths. Setting her attention on the girl before her, she sighed. She only wanted to get this over with, but guess she had to kill one more to prevent the heartbreak. It would take sometime, since she heard that the student council president was a black belt in karate. Luckily, she had trained for this, being able to carry corpses and run at the same time. Practice made perfection in her art._

 _The previous victim before Altezza was the school's delinquent, so no one cared about her disappearance, and she often wondered why she even got rid of her. It was so annoying and hard. Strongest student in the school bullshit. Senpai would never date a delinquent anyways. Especially one with that low of a reputation. She in the end, was pushed to the last option and plan, tortured a mind slave and made it kill the girl, taking the work off her hands._

 _"IS THAT A KNIFE IN YOUR HANDS? OH MY GOD, IS SHE DEAD?" Another witness. Just her luck today. Well, the high would be worth the messy tiring cleanup. Besides, she could try burying them this time. Besides, setting fire on every one of her enemies was just way too boring. She already dismantled body parts before, tortured a mind slave, burned her rival to the ground, framed another, and chopped up the remains of first one into fine dust._

 _Whack! She was startled, but not shocked. The student council president, her of all people decided to help her, by killing the newest witness. She observed him on the ground, drinking the image of the bloody bat next to the boy, blood spluttering out of his head and running down slowly into the ground, the way she liked._

 _"You can trust me."_

He stood there, oddly observing her from his spot in the cell. He was rather closer to her than the other visitors, them under their intense new fear of her refused to even be near her without her being locked up in her jail cell. Humans were so easily persuaded. "Why did you still save her? Didn't she try to kill you?"

That was true. When she discovered that her 'goal' developed a crush on her, in the very short time they spent together, she had taken things back to square one.

 _"You know, we could have been really good friends." The blue haired girl scooted closer to the red haired one. Her blue eyes scanned the sky, taking in the beauty of the sunset._

 _The red head looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm sorry," The girl looked at the girl next to her with her blue eyes, before revealing a bottle of lethal poison, previously clenched in her right hand, that she stole from the nurse's office during lunch. "I tried poisoning your bento today, but you thought you lost it and ended up hungry, and another person died because they stole your bento."_

 _"Are you sorry for the person you killed again?" The red head asked, the moment unable to sink in on her. She was glad to be with the blue haired, it reminded her of the truth only she knew, the sole reason for her secrecy to prevent the blue haired from getting hurt. A secret she would take to her grave._

 _"I tried my classic plan of throwing gasoline on you and later flicking a match at you, but there was no more gallons left in the tool shed of the garden club." The blue haired girl casually stated, as it was a common thing of talking to a person you tried to kill._

 _She looked away from the colorful, demanding sunset, and faced the girl next to her as she set her blue orbs firm, locking them with red ones. "You know, Senpai likes you."_

 _Letting the sleeve of her long sleeved blouse fall back, it revealed a taped knife on her left wrist, cleverly hidden. The red head forced back some tears after the truth sank in. After all they had been through.. But she would give up anything for this girl. "Bye."_

 _"YOU MURDERER!"_

 _"Senpai?"_

 _It happened too fast and it was hard on the red haired girl, but instantly it dawned on the blue haired girl who knew the only person who was capable of doing the deed. Info-chan had betrayed her._

To ensure her future, to stop her dying pleas and heartbroken facial expressions, she gave the girl her own hair and her own eyes. And from the day, no one ever questioned why a red haired, red eyed woman had a blue haired, blue eyed daughter and why a blue haired, golden eyed man had a red haired, red eyed daughter.

"You knew it was her, didn't you?"

He stared at her intensely, waiting for her answer. He begged her to say it wasn't her, to point out the true cold blooded killer, the one who always hid under a normal school girl as her facade. Not her, the girl who was perfect in his eyes. He prayed silently in his head to god, that she wouldn't avoid him this time, and that he would be given a chance to correct his mistakes.

"Yes. I did."

He was relieved that his prayers were answered, but the puzzle had one missing piece. "Why? You could have had everything. You always had everything. High grades, good looks, right backgrounds, popularity, everything. Why did you help her?"

She stared at her, locking her fake blue orbs with his red ones, normally a nice shade of orange, but due to grief, the color deepened. Pinkish hues surrounded the pupil, which meant either the action of getting high or crying. She was sure that he wouldn't go near a drug, with his 'good guy' persona, so it had to be the latter. As the eyes met, she made sure it was exactly like the way those blue orbs once locked eyes with her red ones, that day when she tried to kill her.

"Why do you think I was able to pass off as her so easily?"

She glared at 'her' Senpai. For her foolishness, his mistakes, everything he did wrong.

"Why do you think we have parents that look like mirror reflections of each other?"

She combed her fingers through the dirty stained wig, murky and oily due to lack of maintenance, calming herself from the frustration she felt at the young man's idiocy and slowness.

"Aren't you suppose to be with 'Fine' right now, Senpai?"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry if I forgot to say happy birthday to you! Winter, this was kinda funny. I thought I deleted the tab and everything and forgot to save, but it turned out I just made it another window. I'm so stupid!**

 **Anyways, please be ready for another one-shot featuring the twins. Thank you for reading this really poorly written story.**


End file.
